


For restless nights

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Pidge just needs a hug, hidge, hunk is the best for when you're down, non binary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Pidge has a nightmare about their family, and Hunk is ready to comfort them.





	

_Darkness - the absence of light. It was the only way to describe where Pidge was. No light to guide their way, nothing to help them understand what was going on. Were they falling? Moving? Or standing still? Pidge couldn't tell. All there was, was emptiness and silence. Things like this weren't new to Pidge, but they were still unsettling nonetheless. It seemed as if all time had stopped, but what was time where they were anyway? It wouldn't change anything. Everything seemed like the usual, until a drop of light fell towards them, and everything changed around them; it wasn't dark anymore, but instead the change of scenery almost threw Pidge off ground. They were in a ship of some sort, looking in to a narrow hallway. The walls were flickering with a pinkish purple glow, something they'd seen before but couldn't place their mind on. It didn't seem out of the ordinary until Pidge heard a muffled cry, a plea for help. They recognized the voice._

_"Katie! Katie, help!" The cry was too familiar - Matt's voice. "Come save us!" it was followed by another voice, of what Pidge identified as their father. Eyes widening, turning around quickly, they ran down the hallway. They ran and ran, the pleas for help eating away at their mind as they frantically tried to find where their family was. Their legs moved, but they found they weren't going anywhere, running in place._

_"Aaaaaaaagh!" They screamed, tears overflowing their eyes and flowing freely down their face. They ripped at their hair, the cries from their family echoing loudly in their ears, and they couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!" Pidge cried out, a muffled sob that wracked their whole frame. They repeated the phrase 'I'm sorry' over and over again, curling in on themselves as they wept. It seemed this nightmare would never end, that they could do nothing but break down in times of pressure like this. Their body began to shake, and it was back to darkness for Pidge, where they would prefer to be._

"Pidge?" A voice rang out as someone shook Pidge awake. "Are you okay?" Pidge sat up slowly, shivering and frantic after they realized were they were. Sweat dribbled down their face and tears mixed with it, dripping from their chin with ease. Pidge looked at the figure in front of them; it was Hunk. Looking around, they could see that they weren't on some ship anymore, but instead the bright white walls of their shared room surrounded them. They were back at the Garrison again, and everything clicked into place. Hunk still stared with a concerned look on his face from where he sat across from Pidge, and they realized they hadn't answered his question yet.

 

"Yeah...I'm fine." Pidge said, very quietly so that Hunk could just barely hear them. "Just a nightmare." _Just a nightmare,_  they repeated to themselves in their mind, but they couldn't stop the lump forming in their throat as they thought about their family, where they are and what's happened to them. If they were even still alive at all. They were torn from their thoughts as Hunk hugged them, a warm and gentle embrace that Pidge couldn't help but give in to. Hunk knew all the ways to cheering up Pidge and comforting them, even if he didn't know why they were so down. Pidge hugged them back tightly, confiding in the warmth of their friend, and allowed their mind to calm down as they said a short "thank you" to Hunk.  


End file.
